memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Selar
Dazu: Warum soll nicht im Artikel stehen, dass Graves sie attraktiv findet? Halte ich schon für relevant.--Bravomike 15:01, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Habe es rausgenommen, da in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder ein IP-User sinnlose Sätze in diverse Artikel ergänzt hat, die alle besagten, dass besagter Charakter als attraktiv gilt usw, ich habe hier selbiges angenommen. Wenn es wirklich so erwähnt wird, kann es natürlich rein. --D47h0r Talk 16:39, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Kann sein, dass dies erwähnt wird, blos diese Info kann man getrost weglassen, denn ansonsten kann man eigentlich zu jeder Figur rein schreiben, dass diese Attraktiv ist. Attraktivität liegt im Auge des Betrachters so findet Lutan Tasha Yar Attraktiv, es wird oft angesprochen das Deanna Troi Attraktiv ist, Harry Kim findet Seven of Nine Attraktiv, Guinan findet Picard mit seiner Glatze Attraktiv, Jadzia Dax findet Spock und Morn Attraktiv usw. Deswegen ist diese Info unwichtig und man kann sie ruhig weglassen. --Klossi 17:08, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) @D47h0r: Ach, ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Dann verstehe ich das. Zum Fall: Aber in diesem Fall ist es so, dass Graves sich sogar relativ langatmig darüber auslässt, dass er Ärzte nicht so gerne hat, außer wenn sie so attraktiv sind wie Selar, und dass sie ein außergewöhnliches Beispiel für eine Frau ist (OT: Although I will admit, for a doctor you're not a bad looking woman. Well, well, well, what have we got here? Another lovely specimen of womanhood.) Da Graves ja eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu Frauen hat (OT: Women aren't people. They're women.) sagt so was sehr viel nicht nur über Selar, sondern vor allem auch über Graves aus, und für das Verständnis der Episode ist so was auch wichtig (Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann fällt Data, als Graves Geist in ihm steckt, dadurch auf, dass er den Frauen nachschaut.) In diesem speziellen Fall würde ich es also auf jeden Fall aufnehmen wollen, weil es relativ wichtig ist. Allgemein (@Klossi): Stimmt schon, man sollte nicht einfach so in einen Artikel reinschreiben, dass eine Frau attraktiv ist, nur weil man merkt, dass sie eben „die Hübsche“ in der entsprechenden Episode ist. Aber wenn es ausdrücklich gesagt und thematisiert wird, dann ist das meiner Meinung nach relevant. Z.B. Das Malcolm Reed der Meinung ist, dass T'Pol einen tollen Hintern hat. ( ) Nicht unbedingt ‚enzyklopädisch relevant‘, für uns aber schon wichtig, weil es eben ausdrücklich thematisiert und diskutiert wird. Natürlich sollte man nicht Sätze schreiben wie: „X ist eine attraktive Frau.“ Aber ein Satz wie: „Bei seiner Begegnung mit X ist Y der Meinung, dass sie eine sehr attraktive Frau ist, und sagt ihr das auch. (QUELLE)“ würde ich auf jeden Fall akzeptieren.--Bravomike 17:28, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Seh ich wie Bravomike. -- 21:54, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, wenn es gesagt wird, kann es auch rein und dies scheint hier ja der Fall zu sein. Jedoch soltle dann auch zwingend der Hinweis rein, wer es wem wann und in welcher Situation sagt. So wie es ergänzt wurde, passt es jedenfalls nicht, daher hatte ich es auch entfernt. Ansonsten stimme ich Bravomike auch zu. --D47h0r Talk 08:28, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich fände das sehr schön, wenn jemand den vollständigen Satz entsprechend einbauen könnte.--Bravomike 11:04, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC)